Peach Cookie/LINE
Peach Cookie is an S-Grade Cookie that was released alongside her Pet, Panda Dumpling, on December 11th, 2015. She goes into her own area where she attacks Bamboo Assassin obstacles to earn points. Description Peach Cookie is a master of martial arts from far, far away. She picked two of the juiciest peaches in a sunny valley and wears them in a traditional "ox horns" hairstyle. Don't be fooled by her cute smile–-she can crush your bones! She is brimming with confidence and ready to fight any obstacles standing in her way. The Bamboo Forest is hardly a challenge to her. You can always tell where she's been, for she leaves behind a sweet, peachy scent... and a few fallen enemies. Gulp! Skill Enter Bamboo Forest and fights Bamboo Assasins at a given interval. Receive points for fighting Bamboo Assasins, and even more points for continuous attacks. In the Bamboo Forest, 5 Step Jumps are possible due to some kind of mystical energy. (More Destruction Points with upgrades) Strategy When her green bar fills, the background and obstacles will change into a bamboo forest setting. During this setting, the Cookie will gains a mini magnetic aura and a slightly-increased Base Speed. The Cookie will be able to destroy all obstacles by simply running or jumping into them. She will, however, only get points for destroying Bamboo Assassins. The Bamboo Assassins will pop in for her to destroy (the Bamboo Assassins, even if they look like they could hurt her with their katana, will not actually do so). The more Bamboo Assassins she destroys during her skill phase, the more points she will get. It will start at around 250,000 points and quickly ascend. She will be able to jump up to five extra jumps at a time during her phase as well. She is still susceptible to holes even in during her ability. There is no real deep strategy for using her - the player can just load her down with Slower Energy Drain treasures so she can run longer, as there is no real need to use treasures that provide Magnetic Aura, though it can be helpful. Do consider that the faster she runs, the more obstacles she can knock away during her ability, so giving her Increased Base Speed treasures is not a terrible idea. A great combination of the two things she needs would be the Brain Freeze Iced Choco Biscuit. She can also jump up to five times during her ability, so she might also be a good Cookie for completing goals requiring players to jump many times. However, just like Ninja Cookie, it is advised to do this with caution, since she might fall into holes. Her combi with the Panda Dumpling increases XP gain by 20%, so it's a good idea to pair her up with other Pets instead that can help her better such as Foxy Bead or Pistachio Firefly as they will sometimes trigger while she is in her bamboo forest phase, causing her to gain many more points than normal. Alternatively, the player can go for huge endurance runs with Tea Cup and Coma Inducing Choco Croissant. She can also be used for XP Farming with Panda Dumpling. Just pair her up with either Bright Cookie or Ginger Claus (the latter is better, as he also provides 20% Coin Bonus, which helps as the Panda Dumpling also generates Coins. He also has slightly more Energy over Bright Cookie). Go with Treasures that increase XP gain such as Chocolate Hardcover Workbook, Rose Life Ice Cream, Eye-watering Wasabi Balm or Fatal Double Stick Icicle. It's also an option to even use Treasures that give both XP and Coin Bonus such as Melt-in-your-mouth Cinnamon Rope and Stoic Piece of the Moon. Statistics Loading Messages * I can win with my eyes closed. * Ha! Is this all you've got? * Hi-Ya! * Yawn~Is that all you've got? * You? Against me? Ha! * This is nothing. Hehe * Pandas and dumplings are my favorite! * Watahhh!! * Hit! Jump! Slash! Win. Updates *February 5, 2016 **Increased points for Bamboo Leaf Jelly. Trivia *In the Kakao version, she was released as a pair along with General Jujube Cookie. In the LINE version, however, she was released alone. This release schedule is very similar to what happened to all the Cookie releases from Carol Cookie to Cocoa Cookie, as they were all released within 2 weeks of each other, and she was released just 2 weeks after General Jujube Cookie. *Peach Cookie finally breaks the streak of Cookies with an alternative playstyle with the Jump/Slide buttons. The first was Orange Cookie and the last was General Jujube Cookie. *She is the second Cookie in the game thus far that can naturally jump more than twice without requiring to land. The first was Ninja Cookie. She can only jump multiple times during her ability, however. *On the rankings screen and the Original Combination feature, if a combi was saved with her involved, she would have an alternative pose. She is the first Cookie to do this. However, sometime in December 2015, this was removed, likely meaning this was a mistake. *If she gets dragged into Bonus Time during her ability, by the time Bonus Time finishes, there will be a pileup of Bamboo Assassins ready for her when she lands. *If she runs out of Energy during her ability, she will continue regardless. However, when it expires she will immediately faint. *She was introduced without a newsletter regarding her Package Deal. *Her design may have been inspired by Nezha (哪吒), a Chinese god from Chinese lore. *The weapon she wields is a bo staff. She calls it her "Peachy Bo-Staff," though, according to her ability name. *She is the third Cookie to change the background music while running, after Rockstar Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie, albeit temporarily. **She is the fourth Cookie to have a signature background music while their Skill is in use, the first three being the aforementioned Cookies as well as Adventurer Cookie. *In the main screen, she always has her left eye closed. She does, however, run with both eyes open. **She was also the only Cookie thus far that permanently has one eye closed until the release of Cinnamon Cookie, but one could argue that Pirate Cookie is the first since he wears an eyepatch and she runs with both eyes open which does not count. *In the Halloween Party 2015 and 2016 for Kakao, she dressed up as Sun Wukong (孙悟空). **Alternatively, the Sun Wukong costume was featured in a Chinese New Year 2016 ad on Cookie Run's Facebook page. ko:복숭아맛 쿠키